A c32s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Murdered Albatross << previous act | Act 4 of 4 | next act >> Closure And Comfort << previous chapter |''' Chapter 32 of 39 | next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text In the early hours of the morning, Antares and Prestige crawled out of bed together, yawning and smiling at each other before sharing a quick kiss, and an affectionate nuzzle. The young stallion gazed over her warmly, feeling lighter than he had been in days before he reached up and stroked her face quietly, murmuring: "You can go back to bed if you want, Prestige." "No, hero. I think I want to stay up with you, if you don't mind." Prestige smiled after a moment, shaking her head slowly before she added softly: "Besides. Now that... things are calming down... I was hoping we could head into town together early, get back to work on that meteor project. I can just imagine how... anxious you must be to find Clockwork World, especially now." "I... yeah." Antares admitted, and then he shook his head a bit as he reached up and awkwardly toyed with his necklace, mumbling: "I wish you wouldn't call me that. Or you know, read my mind like you seem to be able to. Is that how other people feel when I read into them?" Prestige only laughed and shook her head, then smiled as she glanced to the side, picking up Antares' pocketwatch from where it was resting on the table, and the young stallion blushed deeply as she slipped the silver chain gently around his neck, saying softly: "We need to get you a proper holder for this, hero. You look silly with both those things around your neck." "That's why I was going to leave the pocketwatch here." Antares said mildly, and when Prestige gave him an amused look, he grumbled but then nodded, reaching up to silently touch the silver metal before his eyes roved awkwardly to Prestige. "About... about Rosewood..." "Don't worry. My things are on their way and Scutum agreed to help her set up in Canterlot. It's strange, but I think he's proud of her... of course, anything that upsets the Mayor has always seemed to please the eccentric Colonel Scutum as well." Prestige said wryly, and Antares laughed and shook his head before she smiled across at him softly. "You should keep your treasures close, Antares. Otherwise greedy gremlins may steal it." "Is that another northern legend?" Antares asked with entertainment, as Prestige flicked her horn to open the door, and the young mare only smiled at him amusedly as she strode by. "I find it amusing that you used to take such issue with all my stories, and now here you are, wanting to know more about unicorn culture and folklore." Prestige said wryly, and as the two strode down the hall, she glanced up and smiled at the sight of Burning Desire and Twilight, who were both resting in front of the fireplace. "Good morning." Twilight blushed a bit, reaching up to absently touch her chest: there was more stitching than usual, and still discolored patches here and there where her body was still transforming. But Burning Desire only smiled warmly in return, winking at Prestige and Antares as he asked cheerfully: "Good morning indeed! You two look like you've finally gone and done just what you young, stupid ponies are supposed to do and indulged in the pleasures that two ponies can make when they-" Twilight punched the demon lightly in the shoulder, and the fiery stallion winced and huffed at her before the violet mare said softly: "It's good to see you two. I think Celestia and Discombobulation already left for Ponyville... we were talking about heading in a little early ourselves. But do you want breakfast or anything, first?" "Maybe we could just pick up something in town. Prestige had the idea that we could go work on the meteor some... you know, keep things moving, since... Celestia trusts her Yamato to look for Cancer, and I... I know I have to keep myself focused on the end goal, not just let myself get distracted by... him." Antares said quietly, nodding a little, and then he smiled a bit. "I know after everything that's happened I... can't give in to the desire to just run out and take revenge. I need to... I need to be like Rusty was, do what he did, and keep moving forwards. Create and protect, not... destroy. Not even if the reason seems good." "You're a good pony, Antares. Better than any mortal I've ever met." Burning Desire smiled slightly, winking over at Twilight and nudging her lightly. "But I only say that, my darling violet, because you are no mortal. You're the sweetest and most blessed of angels." "The deadest, too." Twilight said dryly, and Burning Desire laughed as Prestige and Antares both smiled despite themselves, and then the violet mare nodded hesitantly, saying finally: "I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep busy, and... that was admittedly where I was going to head myself. I can't use too much magic right now with my body still adjusting, but I can at least help sort out the pieces and everything. I know it's important." "And Sleipnir and I are apparently supposed to go tracking Cancer in the wilderness, but I have the feeling that the oversized lout just wants to go for a hike in the forest. He seems a little... unconcerned over things." Burning Desire paused, then added softly: "And that comforts me, to be honest. His instincts are good, and he's more than just a handsome face." "Which is a lot more than I can say for you." Twilight said mildly, and Burning Desire nodded cheerfully, then frowned suddenly before glaring at her as he realized what she meant. But the Lich turned her eyes over to Antares with a smile and a shrug, saying softly: "Well, when you're ready, then, we can go ahead into Ponyville." Antares and Prestige nodded and smiled, and then the young, glossy-black stallion shrugged as he looked at his marefriend warmly before answering: "Then I guess we might as well get going." Category:Transcript Category:Story